Talk:Adrian Seidelman/@comment-6052796-20160514063802/@comment-6052796-20160525065822
There's a lot 90s cartoons especially kids ones can get away with. As for Adrian you did make good points but you left out a few things. For one, there was a real Adrian Seidelman. A boy who died in a car wreck not too far from where Six escaped to. Because of that opportunity she stole his name, and ID so that she could have a public persona and not arouse suspicion should anyone meet some random guy they seen on the street somewhere. Adrian was her first public persona and her initial plan was to lay low and only come out when she needed to fead on the Technos and Fixed ideas. In the comics there are actually three people within Cybersix. Each one leading different lives and sometimes one life had to end for another to begin while on some occasions being two people at once. The first person was Cyber-6 the person. She lived fully up until her taking on the Adrian life. The second was Adrian himself living in tandem with Cyber-6. She was dead set on becoming Adrian, only becoming Cyber-6 the person again, when she needed to survive and even when she dawned the Hat and Cape. Said clothes taken from the first Techno she killed, so that no one would suspect the unnassuming nerdy guy for being what the public would see as a serial killer. She didn't become Cybersix The Superhero until she met Lucas, pretty much killing Cyber-6 the person for good and leaving the two persona's left behind. You could say Cyber-6 was her Kal El, Adrian was her Clark Kent and Cybersix was her Superman. Each one has different traits, and histories that you can't help but look at them as three seperate people. The animation took it further by killing Adrian before Cybersix confronted Von Richter, by that I mean when she revealed herself to Lori and gave her the glasses as a keepsake and presumably killing Cybersix during her final fight with Von Richter. A better way to look at it would be to look at Batman and Superman. Whenever they reveal their true identities to their friends and loved ones, they often refer to their other persona in 3rd person. Superman II even had this when he finally confessed to Lois regarding the Clark persona. Lois: Must be tough being Clark Kent isn't it? Superman: No. No I really like it sometimes. Even if I do make a fool of myself. But you know, if it weren't for him. I wouldn't have met you. Lois: But he is you. It's kind of confusing. Superman: Not to me it isn't. For the first time in my life everything's clear. Lois got confused because she saw Clark and Superman as one and the same after a year of so convincing herself they weren't whilst Supes saw Clark as a seperate entity altogether. Adrian and Six respectively in both comics and animation, when it came to their identities referred to their seperate persona as if it were another person, but the only difference between her and Superman is that there wasn't an opportunity in the comics or animation for her to reveal herself in the very end, the latter especially since, she pretty much went off thinking it would be the last time she'd see Lucas or Lori again.